The Lost Cause
by catlover2976
Summary: The 4 chapter of Midnight the Umbreon. Find the other chapters on my profile. Midnight ventures into her old home, to get stuck with somebody who REALLY gets on her nerves.


Midnight walked gingerly through the entrance to the Misty forest. What she saw made her gasp with horror.

Her old home had been reduced to ashes and smoke. Fire blazed here and there. Midnight stumbled forward. There, she saw the remains of the place she had trained with her siblings, now reduced to blackened ground. Over there, she saw the tree that everybody would climb, competing on who could climb the highest, reduced to a black stump. The rest of the tree had toppled over, and still blazed here and there. Midnight walked towards the blackened cave where she had once felt safe. Her 'home.'

Walking inside, Midnight gazed at the rubble, left from a terrible battle. Claw marks decoorated the walls. Everything was ruined. Pawprints led outside.

Midnight walked outside. There had been a battle here, it was obvious. Midnight walked to the pond. Once, it had been as clear as glass. The elder espeons had said it was the best. Now, it's water was dark and gloomy, dark from the soot and ash that had fallen in. Midnight pawed at the water sadly. She was too busy too notice when another pokemon walked up beside her.

"Hi" Midnight twirled around, tackling the speaker to the ground. She narrowed her eyes and snarled as the pokemon got to his feet. "Whoa, just saying hi! I just wandered in here! I was just about to head back to my trainer, jeez!" The pokemon was an umbreon. He smiled nervously at her. Midnight glared at him, then, with a flick of her tail, headed back to the exit of the remains of Misty forest.

"Hey!" Behind her, the umbreon jumped to his feet, running after her.

"What now?" Midnight growled.

"I was just going to follow you! Um, it would be nice to catch up on rumors and such, right?" The umbreon smiled at her.

Midnight glanced at him. "You're lost, arn't you?" She said smugly. The umbreon rubbed his neck with one paw, sitting on his hind feet. "Uh, yeah, kinda." He lowered his ears and smiled sheepishly at her. "Name's Mooney by the way! and no, I'm not looney, as some like to say." He said, then muttered a name under his breath that Midnight didn't catch.

Midnight glared at him. "And from the descriptions I got from some otheer pokemon last time I visited, you must be Dusk!" He said, holding out a paw and smiling. Midnight snorted and continued walking, maybe he'd get the hint and leave her alone.

Of course he didn't...

"You know, I didn't know angels had so many halos." Mooney said, smirking. Midnight glared at him, soon they would reach the exit, and he would be out of her life forever.

Midnight tuned him out after about another minute. She was beginning to think maybe he was looney. "Finally!" She exclaimed, running out into the grotto. "Ok, you can be on your way now." Midnight said, turning towards Mooney. He sat there, looking at her with a confused look in his eyes.

"Your ditching me?" Mooney said, obviously hurt by this realization. "Yep!" Midnight said, gesturing to the alley. "Bye bye now." Mooney looked at the alley then back at her. "Uh... maybe I could like, stay with you till I find my trainer?" He said, grinning hopefully.

Midnight glared at him, ears down in exhasperation. She sat and sighed. "You are hopeless."

Midnight wandered towards the hotel where they were staying, Mooney happily following her. She almost lost him at the elavator, but he used quick attack at the last moment to get on the elavator before the doors closed.

Once they opened, Midnight walked grumpily over to their hotel room, yowling till somebody let her in. She tried to get Jake to close the door before Mooney walked in, but to no avail. Humans could never take a hint.

"Who's this?" Jake asked, bending down to see Mooney better. Midnight hissed under her breath. "That's Mr. Lost Cause." Midnight growled.

Of course, Mooney couldn't wait to introduce himself to the other pokemon.

Midnight made sure to sit well away from everybody, since Mooney had decided he would like to be the center of attraction.

In the morning, Mooney decided to travel with them until they find his trainer.

Midnight raised her ears and lifted her head as a knock came on the door. She jumped to her feet, running to the door. "Please be Mooney's trainer! Please be Mooney's trainer!" Midnight jumped on the door knob and nudged open the door.

A young girl, about 15 or so, stood outside the door. She had her hair in a pony tail and was wearing a white shirt with a short denim jacket over top. She had cut off denim shorts that reached a centimeter above her knees. By her side, a intimidating braviary stood patiently by her side.

Jake opened the door after a few minutes. "Took you long enough." Midnight muttered. The girl turned to look at Jake and Midnight noticed that her gaze was as feirce as her braviary's. "Have you seen my umbreon? Male, kind of strange, likes to be center of attention." As soon as she heard this, Midnight ran inside. She pushed Mooney out the door, ignoring his shrieks of protest as she slammed the door shut. Peering out the crack at the bottom of the door, Midnight watched as a dragonaire slithered out from behind the human.

"Well, look who it is. Got yourself lost again huh, Looney." The dragonaire said. Mooney glared at her. "It's Mooney, and i'm not looney, Lenair." He said frowning. Lenair smiled. "Absolutly Looney." The girl glared at Jake.

"Are you going to say something? Or would you rather keep that stupid look on your face?" She snapped. "Um, we were just heading out, we're heading to Sinnoh." Jake finally said.

The girl looked at Jake. "We were heading out there. Mind if we travel with you? Name's Draco by the way." Draco said, smiling cheerfully, yet somehow still keeping the fierce look in her eyes.

Jake smiled, almost imitating Mooney's wide smile.

Instead of finding out what would happen next, Midnight ran around the hotel room, before letting loose a large dark ball off the balcony in an umbreon temper trantrum. The thought that they were to be traveling with Mooney almost made her want to break something. But, just as she was trying to decide which item in the hotel room was the most expensive, Jake came in the room with a wide smile on his face. "Wake up everybody! We're going to Sinnoh!"


End file.
